


For Ever

by honeymilkfed



Category: B.A.P
Genre: A LOT OF THOUGHTS AND SENTIMENTAL AFTER SEX STUFF WHILE SMOKING, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, I ALREADY POSTED THIS IN GERMAN BUT NOW YOU GOT THE ENGLISH VERSION!, M/M, Smoking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, and they do illegal stuff, b.a.p is a gang I may add, basically what banglo experienced when youngjae was kidnapped, daehyun goes crazy, himchan is a druggie or was.., it ends like one shot ends im sorry, jae baby is NOT a traitor, jongup is his savior, one shot au, three chapters of dumb angst, wait until the last chapter before you judge pls then it will make sense...kinda, yongguk is overprotective, you know the banglo warnings, youngjae is in deep shit, zelo wants to be a big boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkfed/pseuds/honeymilkfed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk and Zelo spend the last hours together before they have to exchange Youngjae against a suitcase full of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff (my name there is igigomilk)

He still remembered his touches: his rough hands that ran gently over his snow-white skin, slid up and down his thighs and brushed away the sweaty locks from his forehead. Hands that gripped his hips tightly, causing blue bruises. With each kiss and bite his thin body heated up a little bit more making him tremble and squirm beneath the other.

The marks Yongguk left were like a gift to him.

Junhong loved each one of these marks. They resembled proof that what they had was actually happening, that they actually spent these hours together. After that, Junhong often sat in the shower by himself, caressing the blue and purple spots, admiring every single one of them. He gently stroked his fingertips over a long since faded hickey on his neck, near his collarbones. This used to be Yongguk’s favourite spot, always and forever.

Their last times together seemed ages ago.

* * *

The fluttering kisses on his collarbones still lingered after his lips detatched. Yongguk leaned forward, kissed his ear and whispered, “Are you mine?“

Junhong could only nod. Quietly and heavily breathing, he wrapped his arms and legs around the body of the man beneath him. Yongguk followed his example, and so they sat there for a while; heads resting on each other’s shoulders, still connected and entwined with each other, sitting on the crumpled bed sheets, they enjoyed the warmth of the person in front of them. Feeling the other’s breath on their skin, not letting go of each other.

Because this time could be the last time.

Their heartbeats slowed down in unison and tears welled in Junhong’s eyes.

He felt happy.

Even if there was a bitter undertone: the lull before the storm.

It was unusually quiet in their warehouse. Normally, the light in Himchan’s garage would burn until the break of dawn. Normally, Youngjae and Jongup would play video games until one and Yongguk would join Himchan with a beer or talk with Daehyun about the latest transactions whilst Junhong would consort with them at midnight, holding a pack of cherry tomatoes and loudly pestering Yongguk to let him take a hit from Daehyun’s joint.

The air pick before the leap.

Himchan had already checked on all the cars and confirmed that they are ready to use. Jongup had not really liked the idea of gambling alone, so he had sneaked into Himchan’s, in which you could hear hushed whispers and muffled groans. Luckily, Yongguk and Himchan were more or less able to forcibly detain Daehyun from getting totally shit-faced, thus he sat in their room alone, burning holes in the ceiling with his deathly glare, no alcohol available to drown himself in.

For Daehyun, it was difficult. Of course it was.

For him, it was far more than just worrying about a good friend and gang member. It was proof enough to make him want to throw the laptop out of the window, on which they had to watch Youngjae’s torture video. Proof enough that he hadn’t been sober since Youngjae’s kidnap and that he had shot up himself more often than Himchan had ever done before he had met Jongup.

All of it sounded so complicated, difficult and arduous to Yongguk, and anyone would think it would impede on the functioning of the group, however strangely, it didn’t.

It was love, even if Daehyun would never admit to it.

They saw it in him, in both of them: how they looked at each other longingly, as if they were the same person.

It was nothing new for Yongguk. He knew of Daehyun’s glances: he had seen the same coming from Jongup enough times. He must have been this infatuated before, especially judging from when Himchan confronted him about it.

Himchan had to know, he had never been considered fortunate to be looked at that way. Yongguk, at least, could not remember if Jongup had ever not looked at Himchan in this particular way before, but in his eyes, all he saw was Jongup and Himchan. As if for Jongup, only Himchan existed.

Yongguk signed off on their relationship pretty quickly. He had wanted Himchan to feel better and Jongup had been his knight in shining armour. In his first week with B.A.P, he had taken care of Himchan more often than Yongguk had ever done throughout their entire friendship.

Jongup was an angel and Himchan needed exactly someone like him.

Just like Yongguk found his.

Silver blonde hair, High School student, long legs covered with bruises from skateboarding and big brown eyes, which he loved to see hooded with desire.

All he saw was he: his Junhong. Whenever there was only the two of them, he was grateful. And just like every other night, this night was nothing different. Like every night, in which he was so close to the boy.

He knew Junhong felt the same, and damn was Junhong the epitome of devotion. The younger boy could state with pride that he had come as far under Yongguk’s skin as Yongnam once did.

Junhong would follow Yongguk everywhere. He was aware of his leader’s glances, and in those moments, he felt like the most precious thing in Yongguk’s life. Perhaps it was true, he thought. He thought that whenever there was only the two of them.

As always, there was only the two of them this time.

The two of them were drowned in their heavy breaths and sighs on one cold autumn night. A chilly wind blew through the open window, creating a pleasant contrast to the stuffy ambience of the room.

There, in that night, Junhong heard it for the last time. In a dark room, lit only by the moonlight that fell through the window and on a small, rumpled bed with damp sheets. A cold breeze swept over Junhong’s thighs and he pressed even closer to the warm body at these words. He whispered, maybe because he didn’t want to intrude the silence around them.

“I love you.“ He breathed.

Junhong clung even tighter to the man almost painfully; he did not want this moment to ever end.

Yongguk moved when he felt something hot and wet dripping on his shoulder. He raised his head from the younger’s shoulder, who had begun to cry silently, and loosened his grip on his fragile figure. Yongguk put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently so that he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

The boy whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and longed to snuggle back to the naked body in font of him, but two strong arms stopped him.

“Junhong baby, why are you crying?“ He spoke with a low, raspy voice.

Yongguk let his hands wander to the tear-streaked face of the beauty in front of him, and he knew that his indescribable beauty would be his downfall one day. He knew this since he first set eyes on him.

Junhong squirmed a little in the elder’s lap, knowing fully well that they were still connected as his eyes met Yongguk’s. He looked into two warm, brown eyes, filled with affection, care and... love. The boy felt a warm feeling rise inside him and he tightened the hold of his long legs around the man’s hips. Yongguk tensed visibly by the new friction and let go of his face to travel his hands down to Junhong’s hips.

“Yongguk,“ his voice sounded weak. “Don’t let go of me.“

Wrapping his arms around Yongguk’s neck, he put his lips close to his ear: “Ever.“

It was bittersweet: bittersweet and painful. Yongguk can’t remember when their relationship reached the point of desperate need for each other’s presence. Living without the other seemed impossible.

Again, Yongguk pushed him away from his body when he could feel a warm mouth closing around his earlobe beginning to suck. As much as he enjoyed the wet sensation, he was still worried about Junhong.

His Junhong.

“Junhong, do you still remember what I told you all those months ago? I won’t leave you alone. I won’t let you go.“ He ran his hands up Junhong’s slender torso. With two fingers he lifted the younger’s chin, their eyes meeting once again.

Junhong’s moist lips curled into a small smile as Yongguk underlined his sweet words with a gentle kiss, smiling warmly at him after they broke apart. Yet, more tears streamed down Junhong’s pale cheeks.

He remembered. Of course he did.

“I am yours, Yongguk.“ Junhong spoke suddenly. “If you promise me one thing...“ He buried his face in the crook of the man’s neck. Yongguk felt his moist breath on his skin and it made shivers run down his spine.

“What is it? What should I promise you?" He whispered in Junhong’s ear, drawing circles with his fingertips on the narrow back of the boy. Leaning into the gentle touch, he sighed softly.

The answer came low but firm. No whined ask or cry.

“Try not to die tomorrow.“

Junhong was being serious. The constant worry of, “would Yongguk get shot tomorrow?” He couldn’t stand it.

Yongguk chuckled. Not joyful or cynical laugh, it was a sad chuckle. It hurt to heart it, because it must have been so painful.

The man suddenly stopped his hand movements on Junhong’s back, making the younger look up to him, clearly disappointed. Once again, he looked into Yongguk’s eyes, this time filled with sadness and determination and ... anger. All at once, Junhong didn’t feel comfortable anymore.

“I’d do anything to bring him back.“ The elder said, voice low and rough, making Junhong shiver.

“Would you leave me?“ Once more, tears flooded the teen’s big brown orbs and he was angry. He did not want to be left behind.

Yongguk made no attempt to answer his question. His eyes softened and he combed his hands through Junhong’s hair, the silver strands sliding through his fingers.

“Do you trust me?“ He asked instead.

Holding his breath, he didn’t really know what to say. Junhong had never had a problem showing Yongguk as he is, dedicating himself entirely, giving his love. It was only that it was so hard to believe what Yongguk had promised him once. Not if he continued doing what he was doing.

I won’t leave you. I will stay with you forever.

But although he doubted those words back then, he loved him.

“Yes.“ Junhong whispered, feeling the man slacken his grip on his body.

“I love you.“ He added after a short pause where only Yongguk’s relieved breathing could be heard.

Yongguk pressed a long, soft kiss on the boy’s shoulder, relieved by his answer. Nevertheless, he felt as though he had to show it even clearer to his boy. He did not intend lying to him. That thing with Youngjae put them all in danger and he certainly did not want Junhong to think that nothing could happen to them on this mission.

Tightening his grip on Junhong’s body again, he turned his head on the boy’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. He sighed heavily thinking of the words he was going to say. He didn’t need to search for them long, because they were the truth, and Yongguk had always been one of the people to whom the truth was not a difficult endeavour.

“I will always love you, Junhong. Always. Forever.“

This seemed to appease the boy because he snuggled back to the man’s chest, looping his dangly arms under his armpits around his back.

This time, Junhong didn’t feel like it was hard to believe Yongguk’s promise.

He knew this was the truth. This would never change, whether he lost him or not.

Never.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOO SORRY.   
> I know it's been almost a whole year since the first chapter...
> 
> But here you go. I hope it doesn't confuse you guys that much... :)
> 
> The third and last chapter will follow soon, I promise!

“So you really want to go ahead with it...” Junhong asked as he settled into Yongguk’s naked shoulder.

He was not sure if it was a question; they had no choice anyway and they needed to get their friend back. Rather, he wanted to approach the subject again. A superfluous act since they had planned it all out for weeks now. Perhaps, as Junhong believed, his question was more than just checking up on the logistics. No, he was pretty sure. 

The older man sighed heavily and stroked Junhong’s still slightly damp locks with his right hand. “We’ve talked about that enough times.” He simply declared, hoping they would drop the subject. 

The melancholy of last night, as the first autumn sunbeams fell through the open window into the room, slowly faded into a bizarre mixture of tense serenity and carefree buzzing. Both were aware of the near future and relatively sure what the day would bring them. Nevertheless, it seemed like a protective mechanism. As if in the last hour, just before you will be highly conscious of the danger, you would try to pretend as there is nothing such as a terrifying job ahead. 

Ignoring this might be the last normal conversation. 

Ignoring this might be the last breakfast in bed. 

Ignoring this might be the last time laying side by side, feeling the other’s breath on their skin. 

Just being peaceful and repressed for the last time before giving yourself to the fear. Which will attack you at the latest when you step out of the van at the meeting point. 

It did not particularly surprise Yongguk that Junhong, despite his last night’s promise, continued to cling onto whether he was going with B.A.P or not. The boy had his own head. If he did not get what he wanted or expected he would do everything he could to achieve it either way. On of the many things that fascinated him about Junhong. 

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want you to go.” Junhong pulled a sulky face, running his index finger over the man’s chest, tracing the black ink of the large tattoo spreading over his torso. “I’m not alone, baby. Himchan and Daehyun got my back.” He paused to reach for the boy’s teasing hand currently flicking one of his nipples. “And I bet Jongup wants to come as well, now that Himchan will be there.” 

Yongguk chuckled. There is no one stopping the boy when it came to Himchan. Of course, he also wanted to save Youngjae, but if Himchan had anything to with something, the younger one got an extremely strong and obvious urge to prove himself. No surprise Himchan doted on him. 

“If Jongup goes, I want to go, too.” 

Yongguk shook his head. “No. You know why.” With that the issue was settled for Yongguk. Though, not for Junhong. 

“Seriously now, what the fuck?!” Junhong straightened up on the bed abruptly and Yongguk looked at him slightly taken aback, not knowing the younger would react so rashly. 

“You are constantly keeping me under lock and key. I even had to beg you for hours so you would take me out with you to take the pictures for the raid. Why do you trust me so little?” He shouted angrily after he had freed himself completely from Yongguk’s embrace. The blanket which had covered the most of his upper body until seconds ago slid down his thighs, showing almost everything. He was upset. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I know very well what you are capable of doing. It’s just that I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Yongguk sat up as well, looking at the boy with almost imploring eyes. He did not want such an argument right now. Today would be a hard day, emotionally and physically draining. It was difficult enough already to keep Daehyun from running off into the night to find the guys who kidnapped Youngjae by himself. 

Yongguk wanted to spend the last hours peacefully with his baby boy, ignoring any responsibilities. 

“Wow, what a fucking cliché.” Junhong’s anger started having a scornful undertone. “But I’m good enough for fucking, aren't I?” 

He really did not mean to be so childish. He hadn’t forgotten the last night - he would never forget it - but since he knew where he stood, he wanted to try persuading Yongguk at the last minute. 

It was different with alcohol or when he desired to snort a line. Then the leader quickly became compliant, because he could not refuse Junhong for long. But this was about a transfer, about 10 million dollars, about the life of their friend. About their all lifes. A much more acute danger, in Yongguk’s opinion. 

Junhong didn’t want to respond to the older’s feelings in that way. Sometimes he himself was clueless as to why he acts like he does without intending to. He could submit, devote himself and also take the lead, now and then, but a relationship is more than expressing love through whispered words in the dark and heated body movements. Although Yongguk often had a hard time communicating just like Junhong, it was still not appropriate to act like that. They both knew that and Junhong knew that Yongguk was aware of it. 

Yongguk frowned and looked intensely at Junhong, who became silent all of a sudden. Yongguk did not say anything. He reached for his pack of cigarette and his lighter on the bedside table. The younger looked up at the noticeable movement of the blankets and saw Yongguk put a cigarette between his lips. He almost never smoked in the bedroom. But Yongguk was frustrated and Junhong saw how tense he was and he instantly felt even more sorry. 

He was just so full of himself and Yongguk had enough to carry on his shoulders already. The pressure to free one of them from the clutches of a rival. Simultaneously, the unofficial pressure that Daehyun put on him because of Youngjae, and the pressure as the eldest to take care of the younger members, especially Junhong. 

Junhong felt bad and was disgusted with himself since he also stabbed Yongguk in the back while he should support him as whatever-they-were and give him strength and not behave so immature. No wonders the older didn’t want him to come along. 

In the approach of his remorse and the oppressive urge to make up for it and to show this man his infinite affection, Junhong grabbed the lighter out of Yongguk’s hand. The younger crawled on his knees closer to the other, his face only a few centimeters away from Yongguk’s. The two of them breathing heavily when Junhong raised his hand. They were both aware of the tension that hung in the semi-stale, of sex reeking air between them. 

With a soft ‘click’ Junhong sparked off the small flame of the lighter and held it at Yongguk’s cigarette. Yongguk took in his unique scent before taking a drag from the cigarette which smell mixed with that of the younger. He noticed Junhong’s lips parting slightly in a silent gasp before moistening them with his tongue as he watched Yongguk taking the first few drags. 

He looked his Junhong in the eye and both knew they were okay again. 

Yongguk knew the behavior of the youngest just too well. And he felt bad that he played the trigger part. He did not like seeing Junhong retreat to his doubts and scruples. He was all the more relieved when the younger took his lighter and lit up his frustration compensator. 

What Junhong interpreted as rejection or disregard, was simply a shield for his counterpart. He would not want to lose himself and thus try to deal with himself and his doubts. To collect himself and pack away whatever it was to get a grip again. 

He felt that in a certain way, Junhong knew this and that this was the reason why the younger had become accustomed to inflame his biggest vice without any words. Because he knew the older man would not be able to say anything. Because he knew he had to show Yongguk that he was not angry with him for not talking. Because he knew they resemble each other in that way. Because he understood him, somehow. 

Like a mute apology between them. Junhong who lit up the cigarette for him and Yongguk who smoked it. 

Perhaps this was also the magic of their relationship. They understood each other without exactly knowing what they understood. They just did it. Somehow. 

Yongguk however, at times when Junhong’s sweet breath mingled with the first puff of smoke, was conscious of this circumstance. 

They shared not only desire or even love. No, there was something much deeper within their connection that was so prominent in such moments that Yongguk could almost say what it was. There was something special in the way Junhong bit his lips and held his hand over the cigarette to handle the lighter with the other. 

Even now, when the younger silently took his cigarette and took a hit to blow the smoke to his right. He had put the blanket back over his lower body and was now sitting with a slightly bent back in front of Yongguk, head turned to the open window. He looked so much older in this light. Older than Yongguk treated him (apart from the sex). 

Yongguk caught sight, the moment the summer strengthened sunbeams fell on Junhong’s body, of the many blue and purple bruises on his hips and neck. He looked so beautiful and sometimes Yongguk hated himself for dragging him into this mess. He became aware of that in such moments. Wanting to own someone with such selfish intentions, who returns everything with unconditional love. 

He knew Junhong was right and that he did not treat him fair. It was not fair to bring him into this life, to use him for his desires, and on the other hand to not treat him according to his age out of the bedroom. He also knew that Junhong loved him in spite of this and he hated himself for feeling relieved by this fact. 

But since when do you talk about fairness when it comes to devotion. 

He watched Junhong lean out of the bed to stub out the cigarette in the ashtray on the floor. The bones of his spine protruded prominently as he turned away, pale back glimmered a little in the sunlight. He was so beautiful and Yongguk wanted to vomit in the next best container with the warm, tingling sensation he felt in his gut due to this sight and his thoughts. 

What had this boy done to him? 

It became clear to him, at least he hoped it was clear. 

“Alright.” He finally broke this long-lasting silence, sounding defeated. 

The younger looked up at him as he curled back into the sheets. “Alright?” Junhong’s voice sounded somewhat amused. As if he knew Yongguk’s point, but wanted to drag it out a little more. 

“I mean, you can come with us.” Yongguk clarified. 

The smile his boy gave him was worth 10 000 more kidnappings of his friend. 

“Now come here, baby, sit on my face and let my tongue say sorry.” 

 

° 

 

“Here, at least take this, okay.” The older man held a silver necklace in Junhong’s face, a cross charm hanging on the chain. 

Junhong who had just received his gun from Jongup, stopped in his motions to climb into the van, looking up from the weapean and eyeing the jewelry with interest, before staring up into Yongguk’s eyes again. 

His gaze was unreadable and impenetrable, but the younger understood nontheless. As he always did. He just nodded and reached for the chain. 

“Forever, okay.” Yongguk said, leaning forward to close their mouths in a slow kiss. Bittersweet. Their kisses tasted like that too often, lately. When they parted, they put their foreheads against each other for a few seconds, eyes closed. Junhong’s fingers had dug into the man’s black fur coat, not making any efforts to let go anytime soon. 

“Forever.” Junhong repeated and Yongguk gently gripped his wrists, loosening his tight fists from the coat. 

Taking a step back, Yongguk took the necklace back into his hands. The younger looked at him questioningly until he realized. Yongguk hung the necklace around his neck, maneuvering it under his dark blue scarf and between the open lapels of his leather jacket, before getting into the van’s driver seat. 

There was no need in saying anything. No need in exchanging any more glances. It was okay to understand each other so that they themselves did not even understand it. They didn’t need that either. 

They made their own sense. 

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Felicity for beta-reading this mess!!! 
> 
> Find me on bbanghong.tumblr.com and check out my aff account (the name's igigomilk there as well). The chapter will be cross-posted there as well, plus some pics.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo finally the last chapter. it's short but kinda determinative. 
> 
> have fun hurting. I'm sorry not sorry lol
> 
> :3

When Junhong was a little boy, he was often asked by his relatives what he wanted to be when he was all grown up. He would answer firefighter, digger operator, or his favorite: a soccer player. For that he would get a toffee and a smile that only children get for saying something so innocent. 

When Junhong went to primary school, his homeroom teacher asked him if he had a dream job. Answering truthfully, he said he would like to become a dancer. The other children laughed and his teacher pointed out that he probably watched one too many American TV shows.

When Junhong entered middle school, he started dancing. His dance teacher asked him if he was really sure about doing it professionaly in the future. Junhong just nodded and wondered what was so questionable about that. 

When he went to high school, the headmaster asked him what kind of career he will be pursuing. And for the first time, Junhong wasn’t sure if it were smart to declare his goal.

It was just a dream in the end. 

Sometimes Junhong himself didn’t believe, when he thought back to these times, how naïve he had been. 

How dreams could change over time.

On the day of his talk with the headmaster, he had already known Yongguk for two months.

From the start on, he forced himself to believe that it wasn’t the man alone who turned his life upside down in the blink of an eye, who gave him a tingling sensation whenever the adrenaline pumped through his body. 

Quickly he had done shooting exercises instead of homework. Instead of lunch at school, he had tried his first joint. Instead of skateboarding, he had learnt to drive a car. Instead of staying at home with his mother, he had spent his nights in Yongguk’s bed. Instead of buying school books, he had went along to drug and weapon deals. 

His life had changed so fast, he almost didn’t notice.

Whenever he heard the sound of shot bullets, the loading of a gun, or simply Yongguk’s moans, it was like he was in a movie. As if it weren’t real what he was doing, in what kind of situation he was in.

In such moments, he had to suppress his bad conscience. He did not listen when the voice in his head told him that his mother would, once again, spend a night on the sofa in the living room, waiting for him to come home. He did not listen when it told him he had an important exam the next day and shouldn’t be stealing Youngjae’s coke and dance with Jongup in the warehouse all night. He did not listen when it told him that his mother was worried sick. He did not listen when it told him that it wasn’t worth the love of this one man. 

He no longer dreamed of standing on stage and moving his body to the rythm of the music and people’s cheers.

How stupid his dream appeared now.

Now that he slowly slips his hand into the pocket of his pants to let his fingers graze over the cool metal of his gun. Ready to catch a hold of it if someone emerges behind the dirty walls of the abandoned subway station. 

What other option does he have? He is now no longer at his grandmother’s house, looking longingly at the toffee filled jar. 

He only looks at the black suitcase full of money, in the hands of the man he loves. The man who dragged him into this. Without whom he wouldn’t leave this place. He would stay by his side. 

He slides his other hand over the silver cross hanging from the chain around his neck. It gives him strenght. Or at least he likes to think it does. Why else should have Yongguk given it to him? 

No, he would definetly not leave his side.

Because Yongguk would always love him. And only that counts. The only thing that counts for Junhong. Every day and even in this second. 

If he were to sit in his headmaster’s office, being asked this particular question about his future, he were probably to answer that he had no fucking idea how it will turn out. 

He only knows that he is not alone. He’s got one’s love at least. 

Forever.

No matter what happens.

 

* * *

The sound of the bullets being shot still resound in his head. Among all the shooting noises, the sound of this one bullet stands out. 

Bam. 

He falls. He falls to the ground. 

Junhong can’t help but run to him through the hail of bullets.

Forever, he thinks as he feels hot blood running over his fingers.

Forever.

 

-

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this lil story of mine. Now I can finally turn my intentions to the other projects I've been working on for the last months. Expect some angsty himup (side banglo) and smutty banglo to happen in the "near future". there is also a daejae high school au that wants to be posted. but as you can tell my writing process is awfully slow... so pls be patient and watch out fot it.
> 
> btw: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS <3
> 
> scream at me!  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/igigomilk  
> tumblr: http://bbanghong.tumblr.com/  
> insta: https://www.instagram.com/softbijou/


End file.
